gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Monthly Collectible hints
This list is for hints featured in the announcement of Premium Items known as Monthly Collectibles (MC). The list is organized by: *Ascending chronological order of a Monthly Collectible Letter Item's release. *A listing of announcement links and items that are mentioned. *A capital "Q" donates the question being asked. *A capital "A" donates the question being answered. 2007 2007 January * The items revealed were Damascus Armor and Gift of the Goddess. *Q: What's the capital of Syria? A: Damascus, as in Damascus Armor. Damascus steel is famous for its strength and flexibility. *Q: What was Paul McCartney's band after the Beatles? A: Wings! There are quite a few wings involved in the Goddess set. *Q: How can you hold a bunch of stuff when you've only got two hands? A: Get more arms, of course! Isn't it obvious? The Goddess set includes a pose that allows you to emulate Durga's many arms. *Q: What's that big thing they use at construction sites that's kinda the opposite of a wrecking ball? - A: It's a crane! The Goddess set includes a gorgeous flock of cranes that swoops around your avatar. *Q: What do you call the female version of a mixed-up dog? A: If you mix up the letters in "dog," you get "god," and the female version of that is "goddess." 2007 February * * The items revealed were Dark Star, Celestial Wrap, and Celebrity Date *Q: What's the best possible thing a person can get on Valentine's Day? (Hey! Keep your mind out of the gutter!) A: A date! We're offering you a digital date with Gaia's hottest celebrities, just in time for Valentine's Day (by "just in time" I mean "one day late" wink . Ideally, a date in real life would be way better, but we're not wizards. *Q: What's a verb that could describe the act of eating a dozen cheeseburgers in a single sitting? (Don't worry... this one has nothing to do with Valentine's Day.) A: Scarf! As in "to scarf." You'll notice that one of the Celestial Wrap's poses is a scarf. You'll also notice that you've got a ketchup stain on your bib. *Q: What do Beck, Suede, the Grateful Dead and Crosby Stills & Nash have in common (aside from the obvious)? A: They all have songs called "Dark Star." Hey, one of the items is a Dark Star! Coincidence!? Yes. For reference, the Suede song, "My Dark Star," is the best one. *Q: What's something that's all around you, even though you usually think of it as being above you? A: Space! The cosmos! The vaulted expanse of the heavens! The brave o'erhanging firmament! One of the items is the Celestial Wrap, which is quite spacey. *Q: What kind of a person is so cool that even Vanilla Ice couldn't diminish their awesomeness? A: A ninja! Even after Vanilla's extremely embarrassing "Ninja Rap!" turn in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, ninjas did not fade from popularity. Or from awesomeness. 2007 March * The items revealed were Spirit Falcon and Mythic Hair *Q: I don't know if they were the third-best hair metal band (after Motley Crue and Skid Row) or the third-worst (after Winger and Stryper), but one thing is for sure: they sucked. A: Poison! Sorry for reminding you of their existence, but perhaps you'll forgive me when you see how cool the Poison Hair is. Please note that the Poison Hair is in no way affiliated with the band Poison (thank goodness). *Q: Speaking of hair metal, who can forget Schoenberg's best-loved atonal 1912 song cycle? A: That would be Pierrot Lunaire, which sounds kind of like an orchestra falling down a flight of stairs and landing on a cat. This is a reference to the Lunair hairstyle. *Q: They used to hang out with snowmen, back in 1985. A: Falcons, as in the Sean Penn and Timothy Hutton vehicle "The Falcon and the Snowman," about two drug dealers who sold secrets to the Russians, or something. I don't know, I saw it a long time ago.Whatever. *Q: Gun. Goose. Finger. Standard. Ratio. Goblet. Records. A: They can all be GOLD! "The Man with the Golden Gun," "Goldfinger," a golden goose, the gold standard, the golden ratio, "The Golden Goblet," gold records. *Q: A famous malt liquor enthusiast lost one in a bet a long time ago. A: That would be Colt 45 spokesman Billy Dee Williams, who lost the Millennium Falcon in a bet with Han Solo in a galaxy far, far away. 2007 May * * The items revealed were Demonic Anklets and Yokai's Treasure *Q: When "going dumb," it's important to ride properly. Just ask E-40. A: Ghostride the whip! The Yokai's Treasure item contains some ghostly items. *Q: Some people say I'm crazy. I've got to think of a good comeback for that! A: Crazy like a fox! *Q: Why do we throw rice at newlyweds, or throw pies in the face of clowns? I guess throwing food is just lucky, for some reason. A: This one is pretty abstract: during the Setsubun festival, people throw soybeans to ward off the malevolent oni (prominently featured in the Yokai's Treasure item). *Q: One of these items is something Gaians have been requesting for more than a year. That's a lame hint, but it's true! A: Evil Anklets! Well, here they are. *Q: What shall we do with a drunken sailor? Stick him in the cabin... A: ...with the captain's daughter, i.e. the "cat o' nine tails." Guess who has nine tails? *Q: Johnny Depp suffered this affliction long ago (no, not scissor hands!) A: Nightmares! Early in his career, he appeared in A Nightmare on Elm Street. Now our Demonic Anklets pay tribute to sleep disorders with several "Nitemare" poses. 2007 July * The items revealed were Enchanted Strings, Fire Flower, and Mecha Form *Q: Lingering, belaboring, beating a dead horse… it's never sounded so sweet! *Q: Don't be surprised if you see me acting a little weird. I'm just a dude whose circumstances are beyond his control, you know? Thanks. *Q: Eric Stoltz had that big ol' face, but Cher still loved him (and so did we). *Q: An amusement enjoyed by butlers, squires, and pages alike. A fine fit for all man. *Q: Overalls are never a good fashion choice. Be especially wary when they change colors. *Q: Fear the wrath of the cod horn. *Q: Dick Cheney, in some ways, is kind of like Darth Vader. That's not a political statement, so don't get offended. 2007 September The items revealed were Gift of the Gods and Superior Form *Q: There were a couple of songs in the 90s called "In the Meantime." This band made one of 'em. *Q: One of Courtney Love's highest-charting singles. *Q: Ian Brown of the Stone Roses earned a distinctive nickname due to his peculiar style of dancing. *Q: A dude with twin Mohawks brought electronic music to the mainstream with this track. *Q: This track is the most annoying hit by one of Ireland's most annoying pop-rock groups. *Q: When you STOP, it means one of two things: either collaborate and listen or something else. *Q: One last hint: these items have nothing to do with music. 2009 2009 July The items revealed were Koi and Black Wolf *Q: Coming in July: a wild and woolly item inspired by an ealry piece of Gaia art...sic 2009 November * The items revealed were Royal Wizard and Unicorn *Q: This month's MCs bring an air of classic fantasy and medieval magic. What could they be? Find out on the 15th! 2010 2010 June The items revealed were Electric Knight and Serpentine Priestess *Q: This month, one of nature's most frightful creatures teams up with futuristic technology... uh oh! 2011 2011 February The items revealed were AFK Scarf and Legendary Mage *Q: With Gaia's eight-year anniversary approaching, this month's collectibles evoke beloved characters and items from Gaia's past. 2011 March The items revealed were Fortuna and Woodland Druid *Q: While some concern themselves with worldly wealth, others find peace in natural splendor. 2012 2012 April The items revealed were Empress Cotton and Duelliste *H: This month's MCs bring fully royalty and honorable ruthlessness. What could they be? Category:Monthly Collectible Item Category:Guide Category:Lists